Two Lives, One Warrior
by KidHeart4
Summary: This is the prologue for my DragonBall Z story featuring my Xenoverse character, Sadala. Sadala is a young warrior who's timeline was split into two very different paths, though both versions share the same goal. She hopes to find her brother, Prince Vegeta, and fight at his side. Will her journies bring her to her goal? Find out through this exciting story!


Prologue  
One decision is all it takes. One moment can change everything. A split line. An alternate path. A single choice can make two different histories, both just as real as the other. When the soul of a warrior gets caught in this alteration, what could happen?  
Her ruby red hair always reminded her brother of their planet. Though he hated to admit it back then. Sister or not, a prince should not have to babysit.  
"Take her with you son," their father urged as he handed the toddler over to their caretaker, Nappa, "she'll be strong like you one day due to our royal blood."  
"A little baby can't fight!" The young prince argued impatiently, "Why can't she stay here like the other babies in their nursing capsules?!"  
The king shook his head and then looked back to Nappa, "Look after both of them."  
Nappa nodded his head, then he boarded the ship with the prince and princess. They were followed by three other saiyan soldiers, one being the young son of the warrior, Bardock. Moments later they were headed out to a distant planet to conquer.  
Not days later they received word from the Frieza force that planet Vegeta had been destroyed by a massive meteorite. While his companions stood in shock, the prince didn't seem too bothered by the news. Yet inside their ship they could hear the cries of the small child they had brought with them. Nappa hurried inside to try and calm her, but to little effect.  
"Why doesn't she shut up already?!" Vegeta demanded as he followed Nappa inside.  
"I don't know," Nappa said bewildered as he cradled the tiny saiyan girl, "Usually all she needs is her uncle Nappa to make her smile."  
"Ugh! Give her here!" Vegeta snapped, taking his sister from Nappa.  
The young prince held his sister up as her tearful eyes met with his cold expression. Silence then followed as he continued to glare at her.  
"Sadala enough of that crying! Vegeta ordered as he held her away from himself.  
He could hear her sniffling, trying to obey his words. He wondered how much she really understood. Either way she had stopped crying at least. The prince sighed out of frustration as he glared at Nappa, "Go check on the others!"  
Nappa nodded, "Yes Prince Vegeta!"  
Once it was only the two of them Vegeta held his sister properly in his arms. Though his harsh expression didn't waiver as he looked at her, "You and I are what's left of our royal line! We don't know if Table made it out alive! So you have to be tougher than that! Especially if you want my approval! So no more crying! You got that?"  
Sadala looked back at him without so much as a whimper.  
"That's a good start! But as soon as you can walk you'll be training hard! So don't get used to these free rides!" Vegeta assured her as he carried her outside to the others.  
"Look at you two bonding!" Nappa said in a forced cheerful tone, as he was still taking in the news of not having a home planet any longer.  
"At least she's quiet!" The prince shrugged as he looked at Sadala just as she was falling asleep.  
A smirk came and went as he watched her and then handed her back to Nappa, "But as soon as she walks she'll begin her training!"  
"I wonder if the King knew something might happen and that's why he insisted on us taking her," Nappa pondered out loud.  
"Who knows!" Vegeta scoffed as he walked away.  
Nappa looked out after their prince and then again at the princess he was holding. A silent understanding was then felt from both royal siblings. A mutual bond over simpling being what was left of their line, the straggling survivors of their race. The prince was too proud and too young to understand the weight of what had fallen on his shoulders, and the princess was merely reacting to his frustrations. From then on the two siblings would begin to form a silent connection.  
Sadala grew quickly and thus began her training under Vegeta and Nappa's teachings. Through her young years she accompanied her brother on many missions to conquer planets in the name of Lord Frieza. She fought at his side with Nappa giving pointers as her training was never finished.  
"Vegeta, how much longer are you going to put up with these orders?" A still rather young Sadala demanded after clicking off her scouter and tossing it to the side one evening.  
Sadala at this point was roughly eight years old and had become very spirited over the years. She had heard the stories of their home planet and how Vegeta would have become the King one day. She looked up to her brother more than anyone. With every day she had grown more and more loyal to him, and it grew harder for her to bow before Frieza as a result.  
"Watch what you say Sadala," Vegeta warned her as they settled in their living quarters one night, "You want to end up like the other two?"  
All that remained of their original squad were Vegeta, Nappa, Radditz, and Sadala. Frieza had long ago lost his temper and the other two had been his examples.  
"I hate seeing you bow to him!" Sadala told her brother in frustration.  
"We need to bide our time until we can think of a plan. For now we need to survive!" Vegeta said as he kept his composure.  
A moment later Nappa entered the small dome house to find the two glaring at one another.  
"I'm with Sadala on this one Vegeta, this is growing more and more demeaning!" Nappa said just as irritated.  
"Do you both want to be killed?" Vegeta demanded, his temper rising.  
"So you, our prince, our content with following orders the rest of your life? You're stronger than the rest of us and you're okay with letting them boss you around! They mock us! They mock you!" Sadala argued angrily.  
"You think I'm content with any of this?!" Vegeta snapped, jumping to his feet and hitting the table between them, "I'm just trying to keep us alive and out of Frieza's way until we're strong enough to do something about him!"  
"You've gotta be kidding me! You're our prince! You're-!"  
"And you are just a child! A child I've been sattled with for eight years to try and keep alive and you have the nerve to question my orders!" Vegeta snapped, his anger getting away from him.  
Sadala's cheeks grew red with anger as he referred to her as a mere child. She had trained so hard, for him and the others.  
"You know something Vegeta, I hate fighting! I hate conquering world after world, but I do it for you! I do it to stay at your side! But clearly it's been for nothing! If I'm such a burden then stop looking out for me!"  
"I will! Defend yourself for now and act like a real saiyan!" Vegeta finally snapped.  
"Uh, Vegeta-"  
Before Nappa could finish to try and calm the situation Sadala had rushed out of the building. As Radditz entered through the front entrance she pushed by him and hurried outside.  
"What just happened?" Radditz asked confused.  
Vegeta hit the table again, losing his temper, "She's a fool! Frieza's going to kill her one of these days and I won't be able to stop him at my current strength! She doesn't understand that we need to grow stronger before we can fight back! If I could do anything I would have already! Right now we need to survive!"  
"Vegeta, Sadala has always been fiercly loyal to you. She only knows us. I'd bet she doesn't even remember your 's also a kid looking up to her big brother. Heck I'm not your sibling and I find us bowing to Frieza hard to stomach. So I can only imagine how she feels being born into this life," Nappa said.  
Vegeta growled under his breath as he tried to regain his composure. He then headed for the door to try and find his sister before she could do anything brash.  
Sadala had wandered off a ways from the dome building that was their living quarters. Without realizing it she had wandered into the inner living quarters of Frieza's men. A tense feeling crept up her neck as she slowed her steps. She knew how dangerous it was for her to be around Frieza's men. She wasn't as valued a warrior as Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz. Vegeta's promise of her potential had kept them from getting a hold of her thus far. Yet without her brother's protection she knew she was in danger.  
Zarbon and Dodoria made that perfectly clear when they found her that night.  
"Well, well, well, look what's shown up at our doorsteps Dodoria. A little saiyan we can play with," Zarbon laughed as he and Dodoria approached her.  
"I was just heading back to my living quarters," Sadala assured nervously.  
"Well then, let's escort you to where you need to go," Dodoria offered with a wicked chuckle.  
Sadala tried to back away, but hadn't realized that Kui was right behind her. She found herself backing into him as he quickly grabbed her.  
"Let go you purple freak!" Sadala yelled as she tried to slip out of his grip.  
"Come on, we're just going to send you on a little trip!" Kui laughed as they began dragging her towards the capsule ships.  
Sadala tried to get out of their grip, but it was no use.  
"What are you doing? I'm part of the Saiyan squad! I help Vegeta and the others conquer worlds for Frieza!"  
Zarbon laughed, "All you do is tag along and pretend to fight things while the three real saiyans do all the hard work!"  
"We're going to send you on a solo mission so you can learn to stand on your own two feet," Dodoria told her, "It was Frieza's idea."  
Sadala could hear the sentencing tone in their voices. This wasn't a training or a mission of any sort. She was being sent out to die. She was being sent on a space pod into space knowing she wouldn't survive. They knew as well as she did that without Vegeta and the others to push her that she wasn't a fighter. She was a kid that only knew fighting whether she wanted to or not. Deep down she wanted to adventure through space. Yet throughout her young life she had remained loyal to her brother and fought at his side. She wanted to make him proud more than anything else. She wanted to see him be the prince she knew he was. However now that would not come to pass. None of these hopes would.  
It wasn't long before she was standing in front of a readied space pod. It's coordinates weren't even set for a specific planet. Yet she knew there was nothing she could do about any of this. Nor would there be any rescue coming for her. Vegeta had told her what she was to him, a child he had to babysit. All the years of fighting at his side had been for nothing it seemed.  
So she couldn't have known that he was looking for her at that very moment. She couldn't know that he was just outside the room where Apul had snidely told him to go while he was looking for her. She wouldn't see him rushing into the room as she was hit upside the head, causing her to black out, and then thrown into the pod. The door was closed and the buttons slammed on to send her flying out into space.  
"Sadala!" Vegeta yelled angrily as she was sent out, blasting into and beyond orbit.  
Vegeta hurried back out of the room, catching site of her blazing trail just before it vanished into the void of space. Like a shooting star racing out of his grasp. He knew there was no going after her. Frieza's men were inside still. There was nothing he could do but hope that she would survive. Sadala was a saiyan after all, she would have to survive.  
Yet after some time reports were recieved that the space pod had been destroyed on impact with a planet's atmosphere, due to a malfunction in the ship. At first Vegeta didn't believe it, but after years of searching planet after planet while conquering them they never found her or her ship. Sadala was gone.  
Now there were only three Saiyans left. Vegeta's race was dwindling before his eyes. Frieza had taken him from his home, enslaved him, and had now taken away what little was left of their life before all of had already been heading down a steep path, becoming crueler with every fight and with every passing year. With or without Sadala he would continue down this path. He would grow stronger, and he would overthrow Frieza one day.  
Meanwhile on a hidden planet known as Earth Sadala had indeed survived. Yet upon impact she had hit her head, losing all memory of her life in space and all of her brother lost among the stars.  
Sadala would soon be found by a young warrior called Goku, sensing her strength he invited her to train with him and his friends. On Earth she would hop between Bulma's home at Capsule Corp. and Goku's home when he started his family in a small home on the outskirts of town. With their influence she would grow to be a strong, young warrior. With time she would begin to grow curious of her lost memories and where she may have come from. She soon began to wonder if any answers would ever come to her one day.

************************  
Eight years prior to this on the day Sadala would be sent with her brother, a strange presence would take over the king. As his son planned to head out for a distant planet, the king held his small daughter in his arms. He wondered what Frieza had planned for his people after summoning them all to the planet. A bad feeling had washed over him and he was planning to send his daughter with her brother and Nappa. Yet something in him shifted. As a strange energy washed over him he looked at the capsules outside that they used to send their young to foreign planets to grow up on and then conquer. A harsh expression washed over him as he looked at his smallest child.  
"You will be like your brother Table, I will send you away so you can learn to fight on your own! Besides you would be of little use to your strong brother, Prince Vegeta!" The King decided as he went to a chamber below the palace.  
Once there he placed the baby in the pod and set the coordinates to a remote planet that she could train on and conquer.  
"You will grow stronger this way!" The King said laughing to himself as the door closed, "It's that or perish before you become a disgrace to this family and your race!"  
With that he sent the pod into space, sending it on an unmonitored route. Just as the pod blasted off the strange energy evaporated away, bringing the king to his senses all too late.  
"Sadala! No! I was going to send you with your brother!" The King yelled in shock, "What have I done? I don't remember why I'm even here!"  
Yet it was too late. Sadala was sent out into space. She landed on a distant planet, with a peaceful alien race inhabiting it. One of which took in the saiyan baby and raised it as their own.  
Sadala had feint memories of her early days on Planet Vegeta. The space pod had recorded the king's words to her. She knew her brother, the prince was out there somewhere. Perhaps he had even gone home to the planet. When she was older she decided to head out in hopes of gaining answers. Perhaps she could find her brother and prove how strong she was, and be of use to him as a saiyan warrior. Yet she had never gotten word of their home planet's destruction. So when she headed out she found an empty space where Planet Vegeta should have been.  
From then on she wandered planet to planet in hopes of finding her brother one day. Yet as time went on her resources grew limited and her fuel was running out. All she could do was push on and hope she could find someone that could help her one way or another.  
"Vegeta, are you even out there at all?" Sadala asked as the warnings of her ship began to signal to her, "I hoped that I might find you, but it seems I wasn't able to be of use after all."  
"I can't give up now! I have to find our prince! I have to find my brother! I just need some more time! Please!" Sadala cried out in frustration, "Vegeta! I have to keep fighting!"  
Just then a bright light replaced the warning lights of her space pod, quickly engulfing her, "What's going on?!"  
In a flash Sadala found her space pod now gone and the bright light fading to reveal a blue sky above her head. A great Dragon's head loomed over her with it's body wrapping around the heavens above. Beside her a young man with lavender hair stood dressed in a dark trench coat. He gave her a welcoming smile as he waved to her and thanked the dragon above them before it flew away into a blinding light.  
"So you're the warrior I wished for," the young man stated, "I'm sure you're confused, but I promise to explain everything."  
Sadala soon learned that she had been pulled far into the future by the young half-saiyan she would come to know as Trunks. She had been summoned to become a time patroller to give him aid as time anomalies appeared. In mere moments Sadala would pass his personal test of facing him to prove her strength.  
"You're just what I was hoping for! The dragon knew what he was doing of course, but I had to be sure," Trunks told her, "Tell me, what's your name?"  
"It's Sadala," she answered uncertainly as she looked around the city as he showed her around.  
"That name seems familiar, wait, Sadala!" Trunks exclaimed, "But how is that possible?"  
"You're the one that called me here," Sadala pointed out.  
"I know that, but I..." Trunks trailed off, "Look go ahead and look around the city and I'll be right back. I just need to check on something real quick."  
"Um, okay?" Sadala responded bewildered as Trunks hurried through a gateway nearby.  
With that she was free to explore the city of the time patrollers. TokiToki City, her new home it seemed.

*******************************  
The two paths were now set. The two timelines had split, creating two timelines for the same one soul. From these points her lives would play out. Her goal the same in both lines. To find her brother, Prince Vegeta, and to fight at his side.


End file.
